Inuyasha: Yin and Yang of Insanity
by StoryTellerJS
Summary: Two foreign exchange students from America come to Japan, Kagome being their host family, but there is more to those girls than meets the eye, heck they don't even know what it is, BEWARE full of INSANITY!
1. Prolouge: Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Hehe Hi! yes I know inuyasha does not belong to me argh anyways if you like this fic please go see my friends version (the original version that is) it's called: Inu Yasha: A Fuedal Insanity which is by: Keeosu!  
  
************************************************  
  
Prolouge: Lost and Found  
  
Two girls walk down a busy sidewalk in a crowded town of Japan. One of the girls is turning a map every which way confused in trying to desipher it. "Kelley, don't tell me you got us lost?!" Emily screams when they end up where they started.   
  
Kelley sat down on a near by bench, eyes still focused on the map, "Lets see we were here, now we are-".   
  
"Ahh!! you did get us lost, we just got here and you can't even find our host family, Higurashi is NOT that hard to find!" Emily hollard in frustration.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, well, well- Let's see how well you can read Japanese!" Kelley yelled throwing the map in Emily's face.  
  
Emily lowered the map and sweatdropped, "Eh- No! No! That's ok!!! You read better than I do after all!" Emily said handing the map back to Kelley and sighed as she slouched down on the bench, "Now what do we do?" Kelley asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to school so we can just meet her there!" Emily sits up smiling.  
  
"Good!" Kelley says looking at the map one more time while getting up, as she studys the map one more time as she crumbles it up and throws it away in a near by trash can and heads towards the school.  
  
"Wait you just threw away the map how do I know your not going to get us lost again?!" Emily said rummaging threw the trash.  
  
Kelley pointed behind Emily, Emily turned around and sweatdropped when she noticed the school right behind her.  
  
"Oh yah- Guess I--" Emily looked around quikly, Kelley was nowhere in sight she then heard the door to the school slam which startled her, she then opened the door looking around cautiosly and saw Kelley skipping threw the hallway.  
  
"Come on Emily we have to get a uniform were going to be late! I think they said they had ours in the front office" Kelley said scratching her head in deep thought looking around impatiently. "Aha! There it is!" Kelley said grabbing Emily by the arm and dragging her into what seemed to be the office.  
  
Kelley let go and looked around while Emily went up to the desk. "Hi i mean Konichiwa i'm Emily, er- Largent my friend Kelley over there we are, um- Exchange students, we need our uniforms someone informed us they were here?" Emily asked looking over the counter talking to the lady who was putting files away while on the phone.  
  
"Oh yes, how sweet, well here you go" The lady said smiling while pulling out some folded clothes from a nearby cabinent and hanging up the phone.  
  
Emily unfolded the clothes and starred at the skirt, "Uh do you have pants?" Emily asked folding the skirt back up and placing it on the counter.  
  
"Well yes but only in the boys uniform" The lady chuckled while she sat at her desk.  
  
"Ok good, I'll take that, is there a price difference at all?" Emily said with a serious expression on her face.  
  
The lady looked at her dumb founded and stood up, "Are you sure I mean well there is no price difference but-".  
  
"Just give me the uniform please, we're going to be late!" Emily said trying to hand the lady the girls uniform.  
  
"Well ok but-" The lady said pulling out the boys uniform, Emily snatched it out of her hand before she could finish and dragged Kelley out.  
  
"Thanks bye!" Emily said running towards the girls bathroom.  
  
Kelley looked at her watch, "Lets hurry we have ten minutes till the bell rings" She said going into a stall to get changed.  
  
After they both changed they put their other clothes in theit book bag and rushed towards homeroom. No one was their, "That's odd Kelley said as Emily looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Kelley you didn't happen to consider the time difference did you?" Emily said looking back at Kelley tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed.  
  
"Well yah duh-" Kelley looked at her watch then tapped on the face, "Ohhh it's just my watch stoped is all! And- I put it on backwards..." Kelley said smiling.  
  
"Ugh- that means we're like-" Emily looked up at the clock and figured the difference, "Well we're like 45 minutes early she's probably not even here yet, come one lets go" Emily said walking out of the room.   
  
They walked around the school for awhile getting use to where everything was, right then the students started to slowly come in.  
  
"Did you see that look on that lady's face when I asked for the Boys uniform? Priceless I tell you priceless!!!" Emily giggled.  
  
A young boy passed them and Emily turned around and pointed at him, "AHH!! Attack of the evil furbies and tha- that's their leader, RUN!" Emily yelled. The boy turned around to see a startled tomboyish girl pointing at him. She then fainted and fell back, Kelley caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Man how much do you weight?" Kelley said trying to wake her up, the boy then walked over to Kelley and looked at the two in total confusion.  
  
The boy started to speak when he was interupted by Emily who started talking gibberish till she focused and stood up. "Hey...Arn't you Hojo?" Emily said inspecting him.  
  
"Well yes, who are you?" The boy said looking at the two, Emily stopped examining him and looked up. "Oh well we were, uh- where is Kagome's homeroom? Do you know?" Emily asked knocking on his head seeing if it was hollow.   
  
"Hey stop that" Hojo said blocking her from hitting him, when she stopped he continued. "Yah I know where she is, wait arn't you- You must be the exchange students she was looking for you, here i'll show you...She's been looking all over for you two" Hojo said rubbing his head as he started to lead them to Kagome. "Why did you call me an Evil furby?" He said confused.  
  
"Oh-- Hehe would you rather be toaster?" Emily said smiling.  
  
"Uh- nevermind well here she is", Hojo pointed at Kagome till the two noticed her as he walked out of the room still rubbing his head, "I think I need to go to the clinic" He said looking at his hand as if he were bleeding from internal injuries.  
  
Before Emily and Kelley could get Kagome's attention the teacher noticed them in the door way, then stood up in the middle of class to introduce them.  
  
"Class, Please welcome our exchange students to our school" He said as Emily saw this as a Que and walked in shortly after Kelley followed.  
  
Kelley waved and gave a grin, "Konichiwa! Watashi wa Kelley, I'm insane, FEAR ME! mwahaha!" Kelley said.  
  
Emily then walked up to Kelley, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail at this point, she then noticed most of the girls starring at her all heart-eyed, Emily then remembered that she was in the boys uniform, then she started to laugh.  
  
"Ko-Nichi-wa hehe, uhh I'm Emily, Kelley stole my line soooo, Hanyou's are so Kawaii!!!" Emily squealed in a girly voice, right then all the girls teardropped when they noticed Emily was a girl.  
  
"He's such a cute dog boy!!!" Kelley said in a kiddy voice as she pulled out a poorly drawn picture of Inuyasha hugging it, Kagome then stopped banging her head on her books when she noticed that her foreign exchange students were there, she gave a sigh of releif then noticed that everyone was looking at them oddly.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped then noticed what all they were bragging about, she saw the picture of Inuyasha. Her heart started to pound as she tried to convince herself, They're just making this up it's probably oh what am I kidding theres something about those two.  
  
Emily then started to hum, "I will change the world". Eveyone starred at the oddness of the two as the teacher showed them to their seats trying to get on with the attendance, Oh yah this was going to be interesting!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Yes this is my remake of my friends Inuyasha fic about us, I just thought I'd like to write it in my own way more of my POV (point of view). If you really like mine please review and then PLEASE check her version out!!!  
  
P.S you might find some differences in what happens or more might happen in this fic than it did in hers or visa-versa but yah oh well thats why it's a remake mwahaha k well plz review if you liked it or not and give us your advice! Hmm this seems to be longer then Emily's Prolouge, oh wells enjoy! 


	2. CH1: Welcome to Your Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: Hehe Hi! yes I know inuyasha does not belong to me argh anyways if you like this fic please go see my friends version (the original version that is) it's called: Inu Yasha: A Fuedal Insanity which is by: Keeosu!  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Your Worst Nightmare  
  
As the two sat down they kept arguing, "All I'm saying is that Sesshomaru is sooooo creepy. Have you seen his eyes?!" Emily huffed."I'm with you on that one. All I said was I liked his tail!!! It's so fluffy!" Kelley sighed and got all sparkly eyed. This started another argument.  
  
Kagome slowly turned her head at the two and slunched down in her seat, "These nutcases are supposed to be LIVING with me?! Oh how will I survive!? They had now gotten into an argument about an inu hanyou, Don't tell me they're talking about Inuyasha, I'm dreaming this has to be a dream" Kagome thought to herself, she then looked around gladly seeing that everone thought they were crazy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Later that day they head towards PE)  
  
"Oh man I hate PE!" Kelley groaned.  
  
"Yah well get over it, the day is almost over, this is our last class" Emily said walking into the girl's locker room.  
  
"Ahh they're like not wearing anything!" Emily screamed pointing at everybody.  
  
"Well duh this is the locker room what do you think they do in her?" Kelley said trying to calm Emily down.  
  
"No not that, their PE uniforms, it's like leaving the house without your pants on, i'm so not dressing out!" Emily said covering her eyes falling to the ground. The PE coach then walked up to Emily, Emily looked up to see The lady starring at her; Kelley was nowhere in sight. "Are you ok Miss?" The coach asked.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya! I refuse to wear that uniform damnit!! I'm gonna wear the boys P.E. uniform!!!" Emily glared up at the coach.  
  
"Come on dear, they're actually very comfy. Your friend over there has no problem with it!" The coach cackled.  
  
Emily then stood up and looked over at Kelley she was now dressed and talking to some of the girls, "I knew she'd give in too easyily" Emily mumbled then looked back at the coach. "I'm still wearing the boy's uniform!" Emily huffed while crossing her arms.  
  
The coach then head towards her small office scrambling threw some boxes and grabbed some of the boy's clothes. The coach looked over at Emily she was starring at a poster on the wall trying to read the weird symbols. The coach's eyes glimmered and she gave an evil grin as she thought to herself, "She's the one, now I can finally get out of this place!".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After School on the way to Kagome's)  
  
Kelley skipped down the sidewalk infront of Emily and Kagome waving at ever inanimate object she came in contact with.  
  
"So what were you two saying about a demon?" Kagome asked starring at Emily nervously.  
  
"Oh that, eh just um an inside joke is all" Emily said followed by a sweat drop.  
  
"Oh ok just making sure" Kagome said with a sigh of releif.  
  
As they arrived at Kagome's house the two took in the beatiful sights as they took off their shoes and head towards Kagome's room. Once there they all put their books on her bed.  
  
"This is my room, we have a guest room set up for you two, I'm glad you found your way to school today, later I have to, to go somewhere, I should be back soon though" Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Oh ok no problem...Is this eatable?" Kelley asked gesturing to a stuffed teddy bear.  
  
"Oh uh no, Oh you must be hungry here let me fix you something!" Kagome said heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Do you like fried rice?" Kagome asked pulling out some foods.  
  
"YES!" Kelley said drooling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner there was quit a bit of food left and the two were stuffed, Kagome's little brother walked in and started to grab some of the food when Kagome slapped his hand. "That isn't for you!" She said waving her finger in his face.  
  
"Who is it for?" Emily asked while cleaning up her place.  
  
"Oh just a friend" Kagome said packing up the left overs.  
  
"Oh you mean Inuya-" Soda was interupted when Kagome cleared her throught loudly, soon after Soda left the room.  
  
"Well sorry to leave you two but I have to be going now!" Kagome said running out of the house yelling back, "Bye see you later, and Soda do NOT tell them!" She said till she was no longer heard. After she was gone they all went into the house and Kelley went up to Soda.  
  
"So- do you like fish?" Kelley asked, Soda looked at her confused and then ran to his room mumbling under his breath, "Girls yak!".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Kagome never came home and it was almost 11pm.  
  
Soda came into the kitchen after hearing a weird noise. He rubbed his eyes and then walked over to the opened fridge, "Kagome is that you" He asked.  
  
Kelley looked up, she was now in her night clothes and Soda screamed.  
  
"What it's just- uh-oh" Kelley said now noticing she was in her demonic form, she still looked like she did before except now she had brown cat ears that matched her dull brown hair, she was covered in blue tiger stripes as did her ears. "Calm down I just found out I could do this too! Stop it!!!" Kelley said in a wimpery voice till she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Please don't scream!" Kelley said trying to shush him.  
  
Emily then came in, "Oh, Soda don't scream, see it's normal she's not going to kill you" Emily said in a calming voice, finally he shut up.  
  
"Your like, Inuyasha but why are you here? Does my sister know?" Soda asked, just then Emily transformed to her dominic form, she then had silver hair and cat ears as well in this state.  
  
Emily saw her reflection in the window and screamed, then fully woke up and looked at Kelley. "We're- We're demons!!! AHH!" Emily screamed.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Soda asked looking around.  
  
"Uhh I don't know, she said she'd come back, she must be in trouble lets go to the well, come on Kelley!" Emily said dragging Kelley out the door.  
  
"Bye Soda!" Kelley said waving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok we're here so now what?" Kelley asked brushing herself off.  
  
"Well, jump into the Well" Emily said looking down into the darkness.  
  
"No you do it!" Kelley protested.  
  
Emily looked up at Kelley, "Well i'm not going into that dark, gringy thing!".  
  
"Oh so your saying I should?!" Kelley yelled at her.  
  
They went on arguing forever till they felt cold all of a sudden, they looked over towards the well and there slithered the Centipede demon woman.  
  
"She looks familar, Ahhhh she's the demon from episode one!" Kelley screamed cowering behind Emily.  
  
The woman snickered as she slowly crawled over to the two, "Hello ladies i've been expecting you!"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Yes this is my remake of my friends Inuyasha fic about us, I just thought I'd like to write it in my own way more of my POV (point of view). If you really like mine please review and then PLEASE check her version out!!!  
  
P.S you might find some differences in what happens or more might happen in this fic than it did in hers or visa-versa but yah oh well thats why it's a remake mwahaha k well plz review if you liked it or not and give us your advice! Hmm this seems to be longer then Emily's Prolouge, oh wells enjoy! 


	3. CH2: Sqaush That Bug!

Disclaimer: Hehe Hi! yes I know inuyasha does not belong to me argh anyways if you like this fic please go see my friends version (the original version that is) it's called: Inu Yasha: A Fuedal Insanity which is by: Keeosu!  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Sqaush That Bug!  
  
"Emily *gulp*, I forgot my fly swatter at home" Kelley said looking around for a weapon.  
  
Emily pryed Kelley's hands off her shoulders and walked up to the centipede woman, "Hey have we met before?" Emily asked balling her fists ready to attack.  
  
"Now don't get your fur in a bunch, Ms. Largent" The lady cackled.  
  
Emily's eyes grew big at her cackle and she quikly spoke up, "I know you! Your- your the coach?".  
  
"Thats right, I thought you'd never guess; but now it's time for you to die princess!" The lady said as she lunged towards Emily.  
  
She then noticed Kelley cowering behind the well and slithered over to her, Kelley screamed "Back away you ugly lady!" as she started flailing her arms in the air in a sad attempt to attack, the lady only laughed.  
  
Emily looked around for some kind of weapon but there was none, but she was destined to help her friend. The centipede woman started to curl around Kelley this spooked her and she let out a fire bolt.   
  
"Get away from my friend pruney! wait how did you do that?" Emily asked seeing the bolt boomerang around the whole room.  
  
Right then the centipede woman looked behind her and before she could move, it hit her right in the face which knocked her unconsious. Emily grabbed Kelley by the arm who was examining her hands on how she did that as they went down the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is it over yet?" Kelley asked covering her eyes.  
  
They finally stopped falling and Emily looked up, they were in the fuedal era now and Kelley slowly opened her eyes. "Oh great now how do we get out of here?" Kelley asked jumping up and down.  
  
Emily brushed herself off and spoke up, "That was offically weird, and NOTHING weirds ME out!?----Hmm well Kagome does this all the time so it's probably easy, come on climb up the sides hurry!".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once out of the well they saw Kagome right by the well ready to jump in.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Who are you? wait- Emily, Kelley?!" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Oh well ok first, you never came home and then we uh wait?" Kelley said trying to explain looking at her hands then at Emily, they were normal again. Emily was walking over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh sorry there was a village on fire and- wait how did you get here, how did you know I was here?" Kagome asked confused, before Kelley could respond she looked over at Emily who was reaching up at Inuyasha and rubbing his ears.  
  
"Soooooffffffftttt- Wait is he?- Kelley come over here he's PURRING!!!" Emily squealed.  
  
Kelley ran over to Inuyasha and gasped, Inuyasha's nose twitched. "Kagome who are---Shikon no Tama shards" He said which ended in a wisper. Kelley reeled her hand back from him, Emily just stood there starring at him with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Konnichiwa Inuyasha. Watashi wa Emily, but feel free to call me Emi-chan!" She smiled even more. He sniffed at them.  
  
"Remove your disguises, I smell the demon in you two" Inuyasha ordered.  
  
"Uh yah well we don't know how exactly" Kelley explained.  
  
"I said take off your disguises!" Inuyasha hollard at them, this scared them which automaticlly transformed them into their demonic form.  
  
"How did you--Your demons?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They're half demon's" Inuyasha said with a sniff.  
  
Right then the centipede woman lunged out of the well with a cackle, "Come here princess!".  
  
Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and took a defensive pose, "Your not going to hurt her!" He yelled.  
  
The centipede woman ignored him and headed towards Emily, "Inuyasha help them now!" Kagome yelped, Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was obviously scared and Inuyasha then ran after the demon taking out his sword the Tetsiega.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Haha cliffhanger! I'll add the next chapter later today or early tomorrow!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Yes this is my remake of my friends Inuyasha fic about us, I just thought I'd like to write it in my own way more of my POV (point of view). If you really like mine please review and then PLEASE check her version out!!!  
  
P.S you might find some differences in what happens or more might happen in this fic than it did in hers or visa-versa but yah oh well thats why it's a remake mwahaha k well plz review if you liked it or not and give us your advice! Hmm this seems to be longer then Emily's Prolouge, oh wells enjoy! 


	4. AN: Sorry Note

I'm not going to be updating this story in a while, my friend, Emily the one in this fic with me, well her family HATES me why i don't know i never spoke more than 10 words. Her mom says it's because my mom and dad arn't married, well thats not my fault and none of HER buisness, and then today her cousin cusses me out and disses anime!!! She called me, a, a- A BITCH!!! So unless someone offers to beat the living daylights out of this Jessica chick then please do so!!! ARGH!!! 


	5. CH3: The Keeper and the Slayer

AN: some1 um left a review---brb phone--- ok back that was just my dad he wanted me to disarm the security and open the garage do- wait why am I telling you this? anyways back to the review, it went as follows:   
  
From: puppkid ( )  
  
Hey! I resent that! I am a good person! ...this isn't signed is it? ...i hope not... anyway, great story!  
  
Um what I want to know is what does it mean exactly, i never said uh puppkid was a bad person this review was cunfusing and why didn't you want it to be signed? anyways glad you liked the story! now on the the next chapter!  
  
************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Hehe Hi! yes I know inuyasha does not belong to me argh anyways if you like this fic please go see my friends version (the original version that is) it's called: Inu Yasha: A Fuedal Insanity which is by: Keeosu!  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Keeper and the Slayer  
  
The lady lunged towards Emily and gave a hissing sound, "You have the power to release the--"; Before the woman could finish Inuyasha sliced her in half.  
  
Emily ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly he could hardly breath, "Oh Inu-Chan you saved me, your my hero!" She sqeauled with joy.  
  
Inuyasha pryed her hands of him and forced her to sit down, "What's all this about a princess?" He said brushing himself off and sitting next to her, everone else sat by them as well.  
  
"I don't know, maybe your a princess from sugartopia! And the feather dusters are under attack in- in the sewer of the never ending!" She said as if telling a story.  
  
"Uhh--- ok but do you know why she was after you?" Inuyasha asked, Emily only replied with nonsense "She wanted to buy a sushi roll filled with fur of an ancient pearl found in a car's trunk!".  
  
Before Inuyasha could ask another question Kelley spoke up, "She's never gonig to answer you, she just saw you cut a demon in half, this is her way of shock, give her awhile-----so do you have sushi? I'm hungry!".  
  
Inuyasha stood up as Miroku, Sango and Shippo started walking towards them from the woods. Inuyasha brushed passed them in an angry grudge, everyone else stood up.  
  
"Kagome who are your friend's?" Miroku asked, Kelley was picking up Shippo and cuddling with him like a kitten; he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Well this is Emily and that's-----uh where did she go?!" Kagome said looking everywhere, Shippo and Kelley where no where in sight.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Kelley screamed, everyone looked up Kelley was flying all over the place Shippo was chasing here in one of is cute little transformed states.  
  
Soon after they landed on the ground safely, "Are you ok!?" Kagome asked rushing over to Kelley. Shippo transformed back to his old self and ran up to Kelley, "Tag your it haha!" Shippo said jumping up and down. "oh man!!" Kelley said disapointed.  
  
"Cool you can fly!?" Emily said walking up to her. "Uh i can?" Kelley asked confused.  
  
"Well yah what do you think you were doing 30ft. in the air?" Emily said trying to make a point.  
  
"Oh that, I just started floating, good thing I watch Teen Titans, I wouldn't know how to control this thing" Kelley said looking at her arms.  
  
"How does that show help yo---never mind" Emily said seeing as Kelley wasn't paying attention, she was knelt down to the ground petting Kirara.  
  
Kelley then stood up and shook Sango and Miroku's hand, "Hi i'm insane what's your name?" Kelley said with a grin.  
  
"Hey you stole my line---AGAIN!" Emily said knocking kelley on the head causing Kelley to go unconsous and fall to the ground. "Opps" Emily mumbled looking down at Kelley.  
  
Miroku looked at Emily and grabbed her hand with an eager expression on his face, "Will you bare my children".  
  
Emily grined and responded, "Onay!"(that means no in pig latin)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Urn-bay n-iay ell-hay!!!" (that means burn in hell in pig latin)  
  
Emily stood there for awhile starring at him then all of a sudden started scream, "Toaster, Toaster he's a Toaster!!! Attack of the killer vacum cleaners!!! AHHHH save me!!! Take the Kazaana man not me, i'm to young to die!!!".  
  
Miroku stood back and thought to himself, "How does she know about my Kazaana?".  
  
Hours later Everyone was laughing except Miroku who was still confused, After Kelley taught the others how to understand pig latin Emily started cussing Miroku out in other languages as well.  
  
Soon they arrived at Kaede's village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede was sweeping the porch area of her hut when she looked up, She dropped her broom and went up to Inuyasha. Then looked behind him at the two girls.  
  
"It can't be!" Kaede cryed in happiness, she then ran into her hut without an explanation ergo the others followed her dumbfounded.  
  
Kaede brought out a rather large, dusty book and set it down on the ground where she sat waiting for the others to do the same. She slowly opened the book as the others bacame impatient.  
  
"There was a story, a legend about the warrior, the keeper and the slayer" Kaede said flipping threw pages, everyone looked at each other in confusion then back at Kaede.  
  
"The legend goes like this----"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Haha ANOTHER cliffhanger! I'll add the next chapter later today or early tomorrow!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Yes this is my remake of my friends Inuyasha fic about us, I just thought I'd like to write it in my own way more of my POV (point of view). If you really like mine please review and then PLEASE check her version out!!!  
  
P.S you might find some differences in what happens or more might happen in this fic than it did in hers or visa-versa but yah oh well thats why it's a remake mwahaha k well plz review if you liked it or not and give us your advice! Hmm this seems to be longer then Emily's Prolouge, oh wells enjoy! 


	6. AN: Another Sorry Note

Ok i'm apoligizing for the other sorry note, I updated rather quiker than i thought. Guess I got over it, tehe anyways i'm still going to update as usual i would just like to say sorry to Emily's family, so they might hate me who cares and that Jessica chick is still evil!!! Any1 that disses Anime is EVIL i mean none of my readers or EVIL because the only reason they're reading my fic is because they like Inuyasha which is ANIME! k well um on to the next chappie which i'm workin on! So if you got any ideas for this fic or advice just review PLEASE!  
  
-Kelley! 


	7. CH4: The Legend Begins

Disclaimer: Hehe Hi! yes I know inuyasha does not belong to me argh anyways if you like this fic please go see my friends version (the original version that is) it's called: Inu Yasha: A Fuedal Insanity which is by: Keeosu!  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: The Legend Begins  
  
"---There was a prophecy long ago, this story has been passed threw my family for years to come. First you have the warrior, the chosen one told to be of born with a heart yet the identity of a demon. The Slayer, born as a mortal but awakened as a demon the slayer defeats all and last but none the least the Keeper. The Keeper or princess---" Kaede was cut off by Inuyasha who was seemingly talking to himself.  
  
"Princess---The demon from earlier called Emily a princess---" Inuyasha mumbled, Kaede smiled and continued.  
  
"mal werak hegafoker!" (means no dip stupid in imphion a language made up by me and Emily) Kelley said to herself mainly just for amusment.  
  
"The keeper was born in a horrible land where she was princess to. She was the Keeper of all Demon's souls, lifes, and spirits. She was the only one who could let free all demons ever killed. But the legend says that the warrior fell in love with the keeper, lovers from his past haunted him but he was destined to be with her. The two were forced to kill themselves in order to save those who couldn't be saved otherwise" Kaede said in a sad voice.  
  
"Ah like a romeo and juliet thing right?" Kelley asked, no one except Kagome and Emily knew what she was talking about instead she fell backwards lying on the floor at this point growling to herself.  
  
"Hmm what about the Slayer what happens to him?" Emily asked.  
  
"Aww the slayer, SHE was the only one that could destroy those demons if ever released. Her soul purpose of living, of being born was to destroy those who are posessed with evil. After the two others died she was captured by the hell bounds, the knights of the world the princess lived in. The best way to decribe this land is-- Hell. She was then tortured to death but not before she cast a spell so when it was to be reacted in time that their souls would be reborn...Like a reincarnation" Kaede finished while getting up as a high pitched squik was heard caused by steam.  
  
Kaede went over to what was making such noise, a tea kettle; she finished making her tea and took a sip porring a cup for the others.  
  
Inuyasha picked up a cup and examined it scratching his head then taking a sip. "Ahh geese woman are you trying to kill me!" Inuyasha said sticking his tongue out trying to cool it off.  
  
The others laughed and cautiously drank their tea.  
  
"So I don't understand Kaede, Who is the warrior, keeper and slayer you tell us about?" Kagome said finishing up her tea.  
  
"Aw well they're allready here you see" Kaede said smiling, Kagome looked around and saw nothing then a confused look grew upon her face.  
  
"The Warrior is Inuyasha" Kaede said walking over to Inuyasha putting her hand on his shoulder smiling. "The Keeper is your new found friend Emily" She said now walking towards Emily. "And the Slayer is Kelley, aw this meeting was no acident my child" She said once more smiling at the two girls.  
  
"Cool is that why I can do that fireball thing?!" Kelley said happily.  
  
"Aw yes your powers" Kaede said flipping threw the book once more, her face lit up when she found the right page. She then handed the book to the two girls.  
  
They saw a picture of the Warrior, Keeper and Slayer next to them some quik information of their powers. "Wow she is so beautiful" Emily said looking at the princess. "Oh don't flatter yourself!" Kelley said sarcasticlly.  
  
They then focused on the page. No wonder Kaede got all starry eyed when seeing them, the two girls in the picture were beatiful yet older, the Keeper was in an almost see threw blouse the cuffs the color of gold with lace decorating it in some places, she had long silver hair and a glossy crown that lye on her forhead, dangling from it an earthern crystal; she also had catish ears and a fluffy tail.  
  
The Slayer was wearing tight clothes barely at that most of it was armor. her arms and hands were wrapped in cloth this also was formed at her feet to resemble shoes. She had glistening green eyes, brown hair and ears with blue tiger stripes all over her skin and ears.  
  
The warrior on the otherhand looked exactly like inuyasha except his hair was black and it was hard to tell weither he had cat ears or not.  
  
"Wow cooool look at my powers!" Kelley sqwealed, breaking Emily's consintration.  
  
"Wait how the heck can you read that?! it's not english and it isn't japanese???" Emily asked looking at Kelley who was translating the words.  
  
"Well duh, look at it...It's imphion don't you get it?" Kelley said smiling as if she found the cure for the common cold.  
  
"But that's weird, we made up that language why would it be in this book?" Emily asked now trying to crack the language which now came easy to her.  
  
Kaede walked up, "Aww yes well that language was spoken by your people, but it wasn't called Imphion, no it's called Galcarian a dead forgotten language, how you know it is just one more sign that you truly are the princess" she said smiling.  
  
"See making up weird languages and places really did come in handy!" Kelley said clapping, they then started to translate the powers for the others to understand.  
  
The Keeper:  
  
-Power of the Heart  
  
-Power of the Ground  
  
-Glee of Flight  
  
-Dim Prest (teleprtation)  
  
-Speed of the Future  
  
Elements: Earth of the Core, Capture of the Wind.  
  
The Slayer:  
  
-Bolts of Fire  
  
-Heat May Rise  
  
-Tears that can Heal  
  
-Jump to the Demintion  
  
-Soul of the Pure, Pure of the Soul  
  
Elements: Spark of the Flame, Drop of the Rain and thy Water.  
  
Emily and Kelley look at each other, the others wait for an explanation...  
  
Kelley finally broke the silence, "Ok that made no sense...I'm going to get something to eat---Bye!" She said leaving the hut.  
  
"Wait Kelley!!!---Kaede what does this mean?" Emily asked handing the book to Kaede.  
  
Shippo then ran to the door looking out, it was now dark, with a gulp as the chill hit his face he pranced out in search for Kelley...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Haha well I think you could call this a cliffhanger! I'll add the next chapter later today or early tomorrow!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Yes this is my remake of my friends Inuyasha fic about us, I just thought I'd like to write it in my own way more of my POV (point of view). If you really like mine please review and then PLEASE check her version out!!!  
  
P.S you might find some differences in what happens or more might happen in this fic than it did in hers or visa-versa but yah oh well thats why it's a remake mwahaha k well plz review if you liked it or not and give us your advice! Hmm this seems to be longer then Emily's Prolouge, oh wells enjoy! 


	8. CH5: Misled Prophecys

Chapter Five: Misled Prophecys  
  
Shippo sniffed the air with no luck of Kelley's scent. Shippo then quikly heard rustling in the bushes and pranced over as he slowly came into a tiptoe since he wasn't sure it was Kelley. He peered over the branches and luckily it was her and he walked up to her pulling on her leg, "Kelley why did you leave? it's not safe out here!" There was a long pause and she picked up Shippo and started to cuddle him like a kitten.  
  
"I was hungry, very hungry I was going to get something to eat when I remembered that the closest fast food place is like 1000 years away from here!!!" Kelley said angrily then her anger faded into a sweet smile as she set Shippo down and stretched. "Ok well lets head back, Kaede does have food right?" Kelley said scratching her head and picking her nose---Ok so she wasn't picking her nose o_O!   
  
Kelley then carefully went around the thick bushes and head towards Kaede's when a high pitched noise soared threw the air and landed in the woods with a big crash.  
  
Kelley and Shippo fell to the ground as if the force from the objects fall pushed them down. They quikly stood up and brushed themselves off. Kelley looked down at Shippo and gulped as she headed towards the woods. "Maybe it's an alien" Kelley clapped, Shippo looked at her confused and very slowly walked behind her as if a snail.  
  
They were getting deeper and deeper into the woods and it was almost too dark to see, Shippo tugged on her shoelaces and urged her to turn around, Kelley ignored this and kept going.  
  
Luckily the forest seemed to become lit by something, whatever it was it seemed peaceful and welcoming. "AHHHH!!!!! It's is an alien RUN!!!!" Kelley said turning back around trying to make a break for it when she tripped over shippo falling backwards on the ground the air now knocked out of her.  
  
"That was really smart!" Shippo said sarcasticly rubbing his head.  
  
Kelley sqeezed her eyes shut and kept chanting to herself, "If I can't see it, it can't see me!". A blurry form reached down to her and grasped her arm and pulled her up. Her eyes focused, it was Sesshomaru.  
  
"See I told you it was an alien" Kelley said pulling her hand back looking down at Shippo.  
  
There was an awkward silence Sesshomaru studied her, he seemed to know her but wasn't sure. "Who are you?!" he asked pulling her back, Kelley looked back at him as her eyebrows slanted and her fangs were reavealed. She raised her other hand up to his face like a claw when a ball of fire emitted from it, she started to stare at it for a minute then started to run around like a maniac.  
  
"My hands on fire ah!!!" She said trying to blow it out she then started swaying her hand in the air right then the ball took off and lit a tree on fire. "AHH I'm a fire hazard leave me alone!!" She said running around a bit then grabbing Shippo and heading towards Kaede's.  
  
Half way there Kelley set down Shippo as she started gasping for air from running so much. Shippo tapped her and she got spooked and jumped up, as she jumped up it seemed like a bucket of water splashed atop her head. She then pointed at it as if it did an unbarible crime. As she moved her finger back and forth the puddle of water seemed to follow.  
  
Kelley's eyes grew big at this as she started jumping in the puddle, "Evil water posessed demon!" With this she made a very big splash like a tsunami. She covered her mouth as the wave grew bigger and bigger, she picked up shippo and chased it, it was heading straight to Kaede's village!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Tis a short chapter and a cliffhanger as well, hahahaha! 


	9. CH6: The Past Not Yet Forgotten

Chapter Six: The Past Not Yet Forgotten  
  
Kelley ran as fast as she could but the faster she ran the bigger and faster the 'wave' became as if it was running from her. She finally gave up and stopped running gasping for air. The swooshing the wave was making stopped, it was dead silent. Kelley looked up, the wave was still there but not moving. With this Kelley tiptoed forward and the wave moved only so much forward, then she stepped backwards yet again the wave moved backwards as well. Before she could gather her thoughts she finally noticed Seeshomaru standing right by her almost as confused as she was. Kelley jumped when she noticed he was only a few inches from her, this made the wave jump just like she did, once she fell back to the ground the wave splashed down hard, spewing in all directions soaking Kelley, Shippo and Seeshomaru.  
  
Kelley then turned her head to face Seeshomaru giving the expression of pure horror. With this she slowly scooted away from him and picked up Shippo. She looked over at Kaede's place then back at Seeshomaru with this she made a strait B-line to the hut not looking back; screaming, "Back away you evil fluff ball!!!".  
  
Right when she came into the hut she went to the window and cautiously peered out of it, "phew no sign of him!". Kelley's ears twitched and she turned around, there stand Inuyasha behind him stood Seeshomaru. Kelley screamed and Emily ran up to Kelley before stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Seeshomaru. "What?!?!" Inuyasha said confused. Emily then started hitting Seeshomaru, Inuyasha's nose twitched and he quikly twirled around.  
  
Seeshomaru gave an evil smirk at Emily and picked her up by her hand, Emily then struggled and kicked to get down but to no use. "Let her down!" Inuyasha demanded unsheathing his Tetseiga. Seeshomaru only laughed, Emily then gave up struggling and decided to bite his hand instead. Seeshomaru then quikly dropped Emily and she jumped up and backed away behind Inuyasha using him as a sheild. "Back away I have rabies!!!" Emily said grawling.  
  
"Why are you here?" Inuyasha said ready to attack.  
  
"Rumor has it that you have the slayer and the keeper-" Seeshomaru said looking at Emily with a smirk, With this Emily made a high pitched squik and barried her face behind Inuyasha, "never can trust a rumor right?-Pathetic" Seeshomaru said leaving the hut.  
  
Kelley then stuck her head out the door and yelled out after Seeshomaru, "And never come back you sad excuse for a bunny rabit!". Kelley then slammed the beads to the door which were quikly set on fire and shot threw the air like a rocket towards Seeshomaru.  
  
Seeshomaru stopped and sniffed the air, he quikly turned around but not quik enough for the fire ball of bead's force pushed him to the ground.  
  
He then proped himself up and looked to his side where the blazing beads lye. Seeshomaru then poured a small pouch of dust over the fire, this made the fire seem to dance and form into multiple figures till it burst to ashes. Seeshomaru then stood up and walked off smirking, "very interesting-" He then looked at the now empty pouch that read 'revealing powder', he then continued; "Slayer".  
  
The next morning Emily woke up to the smell of something burning. She then ran outside to see a contained fire, Kelley and Shippo were hovering sticks over it. "No you burnt it stupid! You will never master the skill of marshellowing if you keep that up!" Kelley protested. "Where did you get marshmellows?" Emily asked rubbing her eyes followed by a long yawn. "Kagome's place, I raided her kitchen last night, although jumpining in and out of that Well can make you a little woozy" Kelley said putting another marshmellow on her stick.  
  
"There you go Shippo, see it's not to hard is it?" Kelley said with a mouthful of marshmellows. Shippo then scarfed his marshmellow, his cheeks filled up and he resembled a chipmunk. Emily laughed and sat by them.  
  
"What's this?" Emily said glancing over at a pad of paper off to the side. "Oh just my list of things to do today!" Kelley said finishing up the last of the marshellows and carefully conjuring up enough water to put out the fire.  
  
"I see you mastered your powers last night" Emily said flipping threw the notebook. There were alot of doodles, the main ones that caught her eye was Kelley chasing Seeshomaru with toasters and another one of Emily squirting mustard on him. Kelley glanced over at Emily and spoke up, "No the list is the next page, that's just my plans on how to kill Seeshomaru". Emily looked up at Kelley, "Your going to kill him with mustard?".  
  
"Eh it could happen" Kelley said stretching. Emily then turned the page to Kelley's List, and read it aloud:  
  
-Go raid a near by village for junk food  
  
-Go get more marshmellows  
  
-Go pester Seeshomaru  
  
-Scare Inuyasha  
  
-Play hide and seek with Shippo  
  
-Say and act the complete oppisite towards Miroku  
  
-Sleep  
  
-Sleep  
  
-Eat  
  
-Sleep  
  
-Sleep  
  
-Sleep  
  
-Eat  
  
-Sleep  
  
Emily looked up at Kelley she was making a pile of ashes from the fire, Kelley then put two fingers in the pile and started drawing weird lines on her face making her look like an indian. "Now it's time to raid the village for junk food!" Kelley said prancing off. Emily then stood up and looked down at Shippo he was playing with the ashes and his hands and arms were completly black, He then rubbed it on his chin making him look like he had a beard. Emily laughed and walked back to the hut.  
  
Emily sighed as she sat down at table as Kaede served some breakfast. "Aw where's Kelley?" Kaede asked as Shippo hopped in and sat down. "She went to go raid the village for junk food, then go back to Kagome's for more marshmellows, then go annoy Seeshomaru she'll be back in time to scare inuyasha though" Emily said about to scarf down here meal. "MARSHMELLOWS!" Shippo hollard with joy, He seemed very hyper from all that sugar.  
  
"BACK!" Kelley said as she plopped a pile of potato chips and marshmellows on the ground. "All the village had was rice---So I just took some chips from Kagome's kitchen, and---drum roll please---" Kelley said revealing ramen noodles, Emily drooled and ran over to Kelley snatching the ramen noodles from her. Inuyasha then quikly walked towards the two, Once he saw what it was his eyes grew big and his hand slowly extended out towards the noodles.  
  
Emily looked up at Inuyasha and before he could grab the noodles she hollard, "SIT BOY!" and surprisingly he fell down with a smack on the ground indenting him two feet under. "Not in the house!" Kaede demanded before noticing what happened. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and without taking her eyes off him, spoke up; "How did you do that?".   
  
Emily just shruged her shoulders, she seemed more interested in the noodles. She then started bitting the cup trying to get the plastic off with a small whimper she finally removed it and looked around the hut. "No sink or water fountain?" she mumbled she then looked over to Kelley, "Lets go over to that big whole in the ground filled with water and fish" Emily said smiling while walking out of the hut. Kelley then soon after followed.  
  
Once they arived at the lake Kelley started splashing in the water and trying to catch fish with no luck. "Thats it i'm going to nook all of you!!!" She hollard to the fish.  
  
Emily smiled and filled the cup with just enough water and signaled Kelley over to her. Kelley ringed out her hair and made a fist looking back towards the lake, "You were lucky that time!". Kelley then looked back at Emily who was holding out the cup giving a puppy dog pout. Kelley was first confused but then got the hint and created a fireball just small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, Emily then held the cup over kelley's hand as the noodles started to cook. "Three minutes?" Kelley asked, Emily repeated; "Three minutes!".  
  
After the first minute the outside of the cup was getting too hot for Emily to bare, and she quikly let go of the cup blowing at her hands trying to cool them off. She then looked back at the noodles which were hovering over the flames. Emily's mouth dropped, "Don't look at me" Kelley said as Emily noticed the cup outlined in a floresent green color, and so was her left hand.  
  
She then waved her hand back and forth and the cup did the same, after practicing her knew skill the noodles were done and she started to scarf them down.  
  
"Lets scare inuyasha with your new powers!" Kelley said with an evil smirk on her face!   
  
Emily then examined her hand and looked back at Kelley sharring the same evil smirk, "Lets do just that, MWAHAHAHA!". With that they headed back to the hut as the sky cleared of it's clouds, it was going to be a GREAT day!  
  
**************************************  
  
End of CH6! Mwahaha yep were going to make Inuyasha wish he was never born MWAHAHA!!! Ok maybe not that far but just enough to push him over the edge. Aww I love my job!  
  
-Kelley 


	10. CH7: Your in SO Much Trouble!

Chapter Seven: Your in SO Much Trouble!!!  
  
"Don't tell me you got us lost AGAIN!!!" Emily shreiked as they passed the same tree for the 5th time. "Hey don't look at me---did you smell that?" Kelley said sniffing the air, Emily then did the same. Emily shrugged her shoulders, she was unsure of what it was. "It's probably just a bird or something, seeing as were just gaining our powers".  
  
Kelley nodded and smiled in agreement and started skipping down the dirt path. "There it is again" Emily said stopping. Kelley then turned around and Emily stood there trimbling as her arm slowly rose up and her hand pointed behind Kelley. Kelley gulped, before she could turn around, Emily gathered all her strength and her hands became fists and with a grawl she pounced on the victim. Kelley turned around seeing Emily punching the living daylights out of the poor guy he was almost unconsious if not allready, as Kelley rememered how powerful Emily's punch was when she knocked her unconcious, she gulped. "Kouga?" Kelley said walking over to Emily pulling her off of him.   
  
Emily grawled and mumbled the whole time fighting to attack Kouga again. "You little freak, against half demons eh? Well I oughta!!!---". Emily then cooled down as Kelley knelt down to Kouga and poked him. "I think he's dead, nice going dumbass" Kelley said standing up. "WHAT???" Emily said angrily at Kelley's remark.  
  
After the two argued for what seemed like forever, they finally decided to drag him back to the hut and see what the others wanted to do with him. "I say we let Inuyasha kill him and take his shards!" Emily said snickering an evil plan. Kelley only rolled her eyes, and with one final tug they were in Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha then walked over to the two curiosly then as he saw Kouga he grawled. "What is it, What is it!!" Shippo said jumping up and down as Inuyasha blocked him from seeing. "Kelley then let go of Kouga and walked over to Shippo, "Oh that--That's dinner".   
  
"What happened?!" Kagome said worried as she saw Kouga lying on the ground. "He attacked us!" Emily said defencivly. Kelley only rolled her eyes and responded, "No Emily attacked HIM, Poor guy never had a chance". "I'm starting to like you" Inuyasha said patting Emily on the back, Emily then smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha gasped for air, Emily had a tight grip on him, after he then finally pryed her off, "What do we do with him?" he asked Kaede. The others stood their in silence.  
  
An hour later Kelley conjured up some water and splashed it on Kouga's face, "Wakey Wakey sleepy head!" Kelley said waving her hand in his face. "How many fingers am I holding up???" Kelley asked, Kouga slowly woke up and looked around. He was tied down by strong ropes and Kelley seemed to be the only one there. "Where am I, Who are you?" He asked. Kelley only smiled and walked out of the hut leaving him there to remember what happened.  
  
"He's awake" Kelley anounced, Emily then stood up happily; "Now can we kill him?" Emily asked eagerly. Ever one seemed to ignore her question and they walked into the hut. "Let him go!" Kagome protested as Inuyasha teased him, "You don't know how long I wished for this day...But sadly I want to defeat you in a fair fight, your state is weak and you were beat up by a couple of girls, Pathetic" Inuyasha grawled and stood up. Kaede patted his back, "You did the right thing" she said, Inuyasha only huffed as Shippo untied him.  
  
He stood up and was about to attack Inuyasha but then glanced over at Emily who was clitching her teeth in anger, he then left silently. "That was weird" Sango said as Kirara pranced in. It was now getting dark and the others sat around the table. Inuyasha left and Emily followed.  
  
"Your pretty strong for a half demon" Inuyasha smirked. Emily looked around, Inuyasha was no where in sight. "Where are you?" Emily asked looking around franticly. She then stood there and closed her eyes and her ears twitched she could her him breathing, she looked up, there he sat in a tree. She then started to climb it but kept slipping, "Here use your claws" Inuyasha said trying to help, after awhile she got the hang of it and sat on a branch next to Inuyasha as they both gaized at the stars. "Now what were you saying?" Emily asked trying to bring back the conversation.   
  
"I said your pretty strong for a half demon" Inuyasha said looking at Emily, "Your point?" Emily said only trying to drain out some more compliments from him. "Lets just say I'm glad your on our side, your friend too". Emily smiled and looked back at the sky.  
  
They both sat there for the longest time, till they heard someone talking below.  
  
"Kelley, I- I have a question, Will you bare my children?" Miroku asked. Kelley stood next to him in complete silence, then remembered her list of things to do today and smiled. "Of course, anything for you MASTER!" She said hugging him. Miroku stood their in shock. Emily couldn't help but laugh, "Wanna get started? I'm thinking 5 girls and 7 boys!" Kelley clapped. Miroku froze he didn't know what to say. "Is your friend ok?" Inuyasha whispered, "Yah she made a list of things to do this is one of them" Emily said giggling.   
  
"To have kids with Miroku" Inuyasha said confused. "Eww NO! Just to say the complete oppisete of what she would normally do" Emily assured him. They then sat their silently listening to the other's conversation.  
  
"what should we name them?" Kelley asked smiling. "Uhhh---" Is the only think Miroku said the whole time. Kelley then cracked up she couldn't keep up that act any longer. "What??" Miroku asked as Kelley fell to the ground laughing. "Oh nothing---" Kelley said standing back up. She then looked at Miroku and covered her mouth trying not to laugh, but to no luck. Instead she ran back to the hut laughing.  
  
Miroku then heard laughing in the trees as Inuyasha and Emily hopped down. They teased him the whole way back to the hut.  
  
Inuyasha and Emily walked in first, before Miroku could walk in Kelley blocked him. "How could have an affair???" Kelley shreiked. Miroku looked confused and Kelley created a small fireball as warning. Miroku backed up and made a run for it, Kelley then chased him out into the forest.  
  
"What was that about?" Sango asked confused. "Oh it's Kelley's attempt to scare Miroku, so far Kelley 1 Miroku 0" Emily said sitting down.  
  
"You two have had your fun, now I have to inform you before others hear that you have been reborn" Keade said pulling out an old scroll. Before Kaede could go on Kelley came in panting, "Aw just in time, Where's Miroku?" Keade asked. "Oh I lost him a while back, got side tracked, Oh story time!" Kelley said sitting down by Emily as Keade unrolled the scroll.  
  
"The Slayer was the Keeper's Gaurdian and friend. The Keeper was to be married to an evil man. His name was Naro, If I am right, then Naro is somehow Naroku's past. But the Keeper was in love with an outsider this being Inumo, Inumo was the Warrior; Inuyasha's past. They both loved each other so. Sekimora which was the Kepeper's name was a half demon, her real mother being human but after her mother was killed her father, the King shortly there after remaried. Her step mother was a horrible woman, she would beat Sekimora. The slayer was inturn in love with Sesou being if i'm correct, Seeshomaru's past" Keade stopped as she opened another scroll, Inuyasha was baffled.   
  
"As I was saying, After Sekimora left the kingdom regularily to see Inumo, Naro became fustrated and sumoned The slayer, which was Kaymei. He tortured her to death but not before she gained every bit of strenth she had left to transport back to the others but it was to late. In her last minutes of life Sesou found her but was later killed by Naro. Sekimora and Inumo searched everywhere for them, then found the two lying side by side in a puddle of blood" Keade stopped to see if the others were paying attention and they were.  
  
"They both spotted Naro and banish him to the pits of hell. Their power source was curupted this was to happen to anyone who banished an evil soul to hell, they would loose their lifes. Sekimora has a small dagger with jewels incrusted in the hilt this is how they were to be reborn. Later that night Midoriko found them dead, The Keeper and the Warriors lips embraced in a final kiss. Midoriko vowed to bring them back as they had wished. She was known to say after their death, "With this jewel, I remember you, my friends…the Shikon no Tama, Jewel of four souls…Arami Tama, Courage…Inumo. Sakimi Tama, Love…Sekimora. Fushigi Tama, Wisdom…Sesou. Nikimi Tama, Friendship…Kaymei. My friends, all of you, you will all be remembered, this jewel will let no one forget. All of you, you taught me these things, so you will be remembered in this jewel. I love you all…my friends"." Keade finished and put the scrolls away.  
  
"Eww gross I hate mushy stories!" Kelley said standing up, "Wanna go roast some marshmellows Shippo?" Kelley asked, the two left the hut. "So your saying that Inuyasha and Emily were in love? Well then what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Aw they are not who they are you should know that being a reincarnation yourself, yes their spirits were reborn but who says that history will repeat it's self?" Keade said seemingly questioning the scrolls as well.   
  
Emily shrugged her shoulders and left grabbing a bag of marshmellows. "Inuyasha is mine Mwahaha---Yum marshmellows!".  
  
******************************  
  
End of CH7! Yeppie k well i'm tired I've gotta go eat some cheetos---Yep yep. 


	11. CH8: The Mysterious Gown and Dainty Tier...

Chapter Eight: The Mysterious Gown and Dainty Tiera  
  
emily walked over to kelley, "Are you sure this is safe?" She asked. Kelley nodded her head and started a huge fire as the two put over 10 marshmellows on their sticks. Shippo claimed a bag all to himself and started scarfing them down, sticking them over the fire here and there but most of the time he was too impatient, he practiclly inhailed the whole bag.  
  
"You know, if you think about this we had to deal with ALOT!" Kelley said twirling her stick side to side. "Oh yah how?" Emily asked scratching her head. "Well first we come all the way from america to japan, then come here and find out were demons, legendary ones no less?!" Kelley said searching for the other bag of masrshmellows.  
  
After looking around franticlly she found Shippo lying by a tree barried in empty marshmellow bags. Kelley threw the bags every which way and snatched Shippo up. "Shippo! You ate all our food, our precious food how dare you?!?" Kelley said, Shippo only hicuped and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Oh well, now what do you wanna do?" Kelley said putting Shippo back on his bed of marshmellow bags. "I dunno whata want to do?" Emily said plopping on the ground.  
  
"I dunno whata wanna do?"  
  
"Hmm no clue, whata wanna do?"  
  
"Uh dunno, whata wanna do?"  
  
This conversation went on for awhile till Kaede came out.  
  
"It's getting late you two, You should get inside, Inuyasha will be turning human tonight" Kaede said picking up Shippo and walking back into the hut.  
  
'Cool Inuyasha will be human now I can pick on him mwahaha" Kelley thought. "Hey I heard that, don't pick on inu-chan!!!" Emily retorted. "I didn't say anything?" Kelley said confused. "Yes you did, you said since inuyasha is going to be human you would pick on him!" Emily hollard.  
  
"What, you mean--You can read minds eww weird!!!" Kelley said running around like a mad person. 'Kelley is such an idiot, like a chicken with her head cut off, haha chicken im so funny!' Emily thought chuckling. "Hey I heard that, I'm not a chicken and you are so not funny!" Kelley screamed creating a massive fireball. "But, but- Wait you can read minds too!---oh now thats creepy" Emily said poking Kelley on the head.   
  
"Your tellin' me, imagine all the stuff that pervert Miroku thinks about!!??!, wait this might be funny hehehe" Kelley said in an evil genius tone. Emily smiled and the two walked back to the hut.  
  
They both walked into the hut and the others were all around a small fire surounded by neatly aranged stones. Kelley sat down and went into a transe looking at the dancing flames. As the others sat around it laughing at chatting. Inuyasha stood there looking out the window. Seemingly not happy Emily thought.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Emily said, this startled Inuyasha a bit; he looked over at her and huffed as he regained his focus on the stars. "What's wrong inu-chan?" Emily asked with a puppy dog face, "I'm going to become human, my weak side, what use is being human it's more like a curse" Inuyasha huffed. "Here we go" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he started to transform into a human.  
  
Right then Emily felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she clutched her waist tightly and over dramaticly fell to the ground. "I've been shot, It's the end for me---ugghh to many marshmellows" Emily said to herself as she curled up in a ball on the ground still holding her stomach. Inuyasha looked down and saw Emily as a human again. "Looks like your cursed too" Inuyasha smirked and looked back out the window.  
  
Emily stood up, and looked behind her for her tail, it was no where in sight. "NOOO!!!---Oh well" Emily said licking her arm. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, Emily looked up and blushed. "Eh habit I guess, that whole cat thing---Yah you don't get it---" Emily said. She then recaped what just happen with a smartalic reply, "I'm not cursed if anything I'm cursed by being half demon". Inuyasha quikly spoke up defensivly "What are you kidding, humans are weak, i'm NOT weak---".  
  
"Think about it Inuyasha, When are you strongest in battle?" Emily asked waving her finger around as to make a point. "Well when i'm a demon of course" Inuyasha said easily. "No, your strongest when Kagome is in trouble am I right? When your full demon your a craized killer" Emily said looking out the window. Inuyasha thought for a bit and shrugged his shoulders leaning back on the window cill.  
  
"Your feeding off your heart, your HUMAN heart inuyasha even though i'm sad to say that" Emily sighed. Inuyasha looked at her in content and smiled the smile soon erased the from his face and he walked off. Emily then shrugged her shoulders and mumbled to herself as she ploped down next to Kelley, "Why am I so nice, Inu-chan is mine not Kagome's! Argh".  
  
"Oh Emily your just in time to hear the story of Big Foot!" Kelley clapped. "You mean he's real?" Emily asked. "Who's real?" Kelley questioned. "Big Foot?" Emily said confused. "Who's that?" Kelley asked smiling, "Uh nevermind..." Emily said listening in on the other's conversation. Kelley then took a double take at Emily and poked her, "Hey your human???" Kelley said loudly, this caught the others attention and they all looked over at Emily.  
  
"Uh yah I gotta go--" Emily said blushing while leaving the hut. Inuyasha watched her and then decided to follow. Emily went into a clearing that was lit up by the moon's reflection in the nearby lake. She sat on a bolder and swayed her feet in and out of the water. She then noticed a beautiful gown folded next to her that she didn't notice before. On top sat a very fragile tiera. One glance at this dress put her in a transe, Inuyasha hid behind some bushes off to the side.  
  
She slowly unfolded the dress, it was sheer bliss. It was white with gold cuffs and shoulder pads like armor with ribbons hanging off the sides. Made of pure silk, After starring at the dress she smiled and started to remove her 21st century attire and change into this gorgous gown. "What are you lookin' at?" Kelley asked Inuyasha while looking around franticly. Kelley's eyes grew big then quikly shot back at Inuyasha, "Eww you pervert, you sicko, GAG!" Kelley said prancing off yelling, "My EYES my EYES AHH!!!".  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Emily, she was fully dressed in the gown and it's armor, and was just now putting on the tiera. All of a sudden a blast of light quikly lit up the forest but soon faded.  
  
Emily then started to walk into the lake and started to have a flashback...  
  
Emily was all of a sudden by a castle a little off in the woods.   
  
A little girl around her early teens pranced around the woods in a royal attire, followed by another girl around her age who seemed to be leading her. This girl was smug and a bit dirty, She had armor on and seemed very hyper as did the other girl. "I want you to meet someone Sekimora! The other girl jumped up and down. With this a young boy a little older than the girls came out followed by another boy a bit older than the first one.  
  
"This is Inumo! Isn't he Kawaii, He's awsome, He lives in my village" The girl shreiked and hugged him tightly. Then ran to the other boy and kissed him on the cheek. The boys were both in loose clothing and their hair Jet black, the younger boy had catish ears and the other had slim eyes but a welcoming smile.  
  
"That looks like Inuyasha!" Emily said reaching out to the group of kids, right then the images faded and she found her self surounded by water struggling to reach the top but sadly she became tired and fell limp to the bottom of the lake. She was quikly then after pulled out by Inuyasha. He sat her on her back and proped her up and tried to wake her but to no use. He then started to give her some air, she then woke up slowly and smiled, kissing him and saying softly; "Inumo I knew you'd come back for me". Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, her eyes were pure white. She then soon after fell asleep and Inuyasha carried her back to the hut.  
  
A faint chuckle was heard in the distance but was given no attention, It was Naraku, Chuckling; "My plan is working better than I thought, she will be mine befoer I know it!".  
  
**********************************  
  
End of chapter hehe i liked this one mwahaha so cute! Hehe well hope you liked it, wow 16 reviews allready?!?! awsome!  
  
-Kelley 


	12. CH9: It's all in the Wrist

Chapter Nine: It's all in the Wrist  
  
"Emily you won't believe what just happened!!!----YOU KILLED HER!!!" Kelley shreiked poking the unconsious Emily. After several minutes of pokes Emily's hand flew up and bent Kelley's finger back. "Ow oW Ow!! OK, OK SORRY!!! I thought you were dead!" Kelley said trying to get loose from Emily's grasp.  
  
"Emily how dare you bend thy precious fingers!" Kelley said huffing and stomping off. "Emily are you ok?" Inyasha said worried. "Oh i'm fine, why?" Emily asked standing up. "You don't remember?" Inuyasha asked confused. "REMEMBER WHAT?" Emily shouted in frustration. "You drownding in the lake?" Inuyasha said trying to remind her. "Oh that, why didn't you say so?" Emily said smiling and followed Kelley back to the hut.   
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped and watched Emily walk back to the hut till she was no longer visable.  
  
"Eww pretty dress can I have it???" Kelley said admiring the ribbons and beads that hung off the sides. Emily snatched the ribbons out of Kelley's hand and held her head up high while crossing her arms. "No you can not, it's mine so ha!" Emily said sarcasticly. "How do you know it wasn't someone else's clothes? I mean they could of taken it off to take a bath in the lake or sumpthin, and now they're naked!" Kelley shreiked and pointed at Emily acting as if she was acussing her for the most anas (anas means butt haha funny) crime.  
  
"Well my old clothes are still there so it's a fair trade!" Emily said sitting down at the dimly lit fire. "Psst, like pure silk and gold cloth is an even trade for worn out hammy downs!" Kelley said leaving the hut with ALL the marshmellow bags!  
  
"She took all the marshmellows, even the ones I hid under all that dirty clothes grrrr" Emily mumbled to herself while picking at the fire with a stick. The fire slowly but surely went out, They needed more fire wood, it would be cold tonight and the next day they would be heading out to the next village and she wanted their last stay in a comfortable building to be warm and cozy.  
  
Emily had nothing else to do and seeing as it was still a little early in the night that she would get some more firewood.  
  
Emily searched the forest for just the right sized twigs and branches for the fire, she was sure to make this one last. "All I need is some lighter fluid is all! Ah wait I have Kelley, cool, hey she could be my new toaster!" Emily said to herself. "What was that!?" Emily spoke loudly as she heard noises behind the bushes.  
  
Emily stood up and took a defensive pose using a small branch as a weapon. "Who's there?? I'll kill you!" Emily said swashing the branch back and forth. Behind the bushes walked up a man. She couldn't see him but she could see is evil smirk.  
  
"Kouga! I knew a flea bag like you would be the cause of this! Keep it down will you, you know people are trying to sleep dude, how inconsiderate are you???" Emily said as if he were a little child. She then picked up her collection of wood and started to head back to the hut. "Wait your not going to fight me? I want a fair fight!" Kouga hollard at her. Emily stopped in her tracks and laughed, she then swirled around and responded with a childish smile, "Your not worth it, not even a challenge!".  
  
With that Emily sped off, Kouga tried to follow her but even with his super speed she was way ahead of him. "Damn it! I will not be defeated by a girl, a hanyou no less!".  
  
Emily came into the hut and there sat Kelley starring at the pile of ashes. "There you are, man you are so slow! Give me those!" Kelley said trying to snatch the bits of firewood. Emily held the wood high in the air so that Kelley couldn't reach it. "Hey we need that fire, i'm getting cold! We can't start a fire with ashes!" Kelley wimpered. "Do you know how much work I put into finding this collection? There is no way i'm just going to let you BURN my firewood" Emily said kicking Kelley away. "Uh, what do you think you DO with firewood? Duh!" Kelley said confused.  
  
"Ok fine! Take it!" Emily said dropping the wood atop the pile of ashes. Kelley's finger then lit up with a small spark of fire, with this she lit the wood and blew slightly till the fire grew over all the branches. "I'm so special!" Kelley said clapping. "No your a cigerette lighter!" Emily said angrily and with that left the room. "WHAT???" Kelley hollard back but Emily didn't answer.  
  
It's time I master my skills, lets see i'm super strong which is awsome but that book said my elements were earth and air, Kelley can make waves and fireballs so uh what does that mean I can do? Blow on people and make things grow???" Emily said confused forming weird fists trying to see her powers in action, that method failed. After hours of trying to get it right she plopped to the ground in frustration.  
  
"Eww pretty flower!" Emily said trying to pick the flower instead the flower's stem seemed to grow and wrap around her arm. "Ahh i'm getting attacked by a killer flower!! your with the furbies arn't you???" Emily hollard. She looked up and saw Inuyasha about 20ft. away, she held her hand out to him yelling his name, right then the flower loosened from her wrist and shot out and wrapped around his leg and dragged him to her. "Oh awsome so this is one of my powers eh?" Emily smiled and hugged Inuyasha. "Hello my Inu-Chan, can't keep your paws off me can't you? Well I can't blame you!" Emily squiled in a school girlish voice.  
  
After awhile Emily let Inuyasha go free and she practiced her new powers. After awhile and seeing as she had a short attention spand she started to twirl the grass with her fingers. She then heard a high pitched noise in the air, and the wind started to become stronger. She looked down and right then a Twister formed to the ground and slowly became bigger and bigger as it sucked things up in it's path. "Ahh shit, run!!!" Emily said running towards the hut.  
  
"We're going to die!" Emily shreiked holding onto Inuyasha for dear life. She then let go and thought for a minute, "Earth, control of evil flowers, Wind, oh no I made that twister thing-a-ma-bob!" Emily said wimpering. She then went out and tried to stop it with every attack she could think of but nothing worked. She then huffed deeply and the twister got smaller. She then got an idea and started blowing at the twister till her face went red and the twister was now just small enough to fit in her hand. She then picked it up and walked back to the hut. "Isn't it cute! I'm naming him destructo! Inuyasha you can be the father!" Emily said hugging Inuyasha dropping the small twister. "Come back here!" Emily yelled chasing after it.  
  
"---So who's up for storytime!" Kelley said looking in the old tattered book that Kaede had.  
  
Miroku and Sango who were quite all this time spoke up at the same moment, "This is going to be a long night---".  
  
**********************************  
  
The end of CH9, my online curfew is at 9 and it's 9:40pm so I gotta go bya! 


End file.
